


A Small Argument

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan gets appreciated, Other, short fic, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Roman and Logan get into a small argument about how Thomas should spend his time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	A Small Argument

“That is why Thomas should always be willing to learn, to better himself. Just because he finished school doesn’t mean there isn’t more for him to learn,” Logan said.

“Yes, but he could also be wasting his life away while he’s studying. Life is so much more than books. While he’s studying, like you want him to, his soulmate might pass by and he’d never notice it. He could be missing all of the once-in-a-lifetime chances, all because of a book!” Roman said, waving his arms around dramatically. Logan sighed in frustration.

“I know, we’ll call Patton and Virgil, they’ll agree with me,” Roman suggested. 

Virgil and Patton appeared in their corners of the room.

“Hi’yah kiddos!” Patton said, waving at Roman and Logan.

“Why am I here? I want nothing to do with your little fight.” Virgil sulked in his corner. 

“We need you and Patton to be a mediator.” Logan said, pushing his glasses back up his face.

“Oh I love meditation!” Patton jumped up and down. 

“Patton, no. A mediator is someone who listens to an argument and makes an unbiased opinion about who is right and what should happen,” Logan explained.

“Oh, okay. I can do that too. What is the argument about?” 

Logan began to speak, but Roman interrupted him. “Mr. Smarty Pants over there thinks Thomas should spend his time learning new things and becoming a better person. I feel like he should be living life to it’s fullest. But he won’t listen to me.” 

Virgil spoke up. “I agree with Logan on this one. I mean, I have my own reasons, of course, for wanting Thomas to study. For one, if he knows more things, he’s less likely to look like a failure to the people around him, and another thing, he can’t embarrass himself in front of his friends if he isn’t spending his whole life with them” 

Roman gasped. “Virg, I can’t believe you wouldn’t side with me. At least I know Patton agrees with me.” He turned to Patton, who turned a little pink.

“Roman, you know I love and support your ideas, but Logan does have a point.”

“Patton! I can’t believe you would side with him against me! We were best buds.”

“Now hold on,” Patton said. “I think I know the solution. Why not find a middle ground? You both have excellent points. Roman, you’re right that Thomas should enjoy life and have fun with his friends, but Logan wants what’s best for Thomas, and if that means he learns new things, then what’s so wrong with that?” 

“Patton’s right. Finding a balance will lead to a more successful life for Thomas. Thank you Patton.” 

Patton giggled. “No problem kiddo! Oh I could just hug you so hard right now, you genius!” Patton said. He tried to make his way to Logan’s corner, but the invisible barrier blocked him. “Air hug then!” He air hugged Logan, who awkwardly air hugged the happy side back. Then Patton left his corner, probably off to change into some warm cat onesie. 

“Thanks Virgil, you can go now,” Logan said. Virgil smiled and disappeared from his corner, so that it was just Logan and Roman in the living room. 

“Logan,” Roman began. “Look, I understand that you’re trying to look out for Thomas, I am too. What I wanted to say, I guess, is I’m sorry for giving you a hard time. And for all the other times I make your job harder. I don’t know if I can just stop, but I want you to know that I appreciate what you do, and I don’t do this because I hate you. You’re a really cool dude, even if we disagree a lot. Thank you, for looking out for Thomas.” 

Logan was at a loss for words. “Um, thank you.” He stumbled out. 

“Anyways, I gotta go! Thomas just started watching a Disney movie and I must sing all the lyrics to every song! Bye!” Roman dramatically left his corner, leaving Logan all alone. 

Logan smiled to himself, glad with how today went. Even if he got into a little fight, he had to admit it was worth it, cause now he felt like him and Roman had gained a little bit of respect for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent me this prompt!   
> This was my first time writing anything for Sanders Sides, so I hope it was good. I gotta admit, I've never really connected to Logan that much, but I've always wanted for him to get a bit more appreciation.   
> I hope I did the characters justice, and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Turtle :)


End file.
